O Pesadelo de uma Refém
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam e Dean fazem de Bela refém para obterem informações. Contudo, enquanto Bela quer fugir, Dean e Sam começam a falar da relação deles e Bela quase entra em desespero. Conseguirá ela suportar os problemas românticos dos Winchesters? Oneshot.


**Título: **O Pesadelo de uma Refém

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam e Dean fazem de Bela refém para obterem informações. Contudo, enquanto Bela quer fugir, Dean e Sam começam a falar da relação deles e Bela quase entra em desespero. Conseguirá ela suportar os problemas românticos dos Winchesters? Oneshot.

**O Pesadelo de uma Refém**

"Dean, estou mesmo farto de ti!" gritou Sam, zangado. "Tens sempre as mesmas atitudes."

"Calma Sam, também não foi nada demais." defendeu-se Dean. "Não vale a pena ficares stressado."

"Desculpa lá, mas se estamos juntos não é para andares a olhar para outras pessoas!" disse Sam. "Eu não faço isso e tu também não podes fazer."

"Ei! Também não és meu dono, ouviste?"

Sam e Dean tinham começado a discutir. Estavam num barracão mal iluminado, era de noite e não estavam sós. Bela Talbot estava amarrada a uma cadeira e não estava nada satisfeita.

"Ei! Rapazes! Parem lá de discutir. Vão deixar-me aqui para sempre?" perguntou ela, zangada.

"Calma Bela. Já chegamos a ti." disse Dean.

"Argh, deixa de falar com ela." disse Sam, aborrecido. "A culpa também é dela."

Bela tentou mexer-se mas não conseguiu. Estava farta de estar ali e aqueles dois nunca mais paravam de discutir.

"Se isto é por minha causa, esqueçam que eu não quero nada com nenhum de vocês." disse ela, exasperada. "E se me vão matar, matem-me já que pelo menos não tenho de vos ouvir mais."

Sam aproximou-se.

"Bela, tem calma que nós estamos aqui a discutir uma coisa importante." disse ele, aborrecido. "E ainda por cima começou por tua causa. O Dean estava a fazer-te olhinhos que eu bem vi."

"Sam, eu só... bem, não sou cego, não é?" disse Dean, atrapalhado. "Mas não quero nada com a Bela."

"Espero bem que não." disse Sam, cruzando os braços.

"Pois, eu espero o mesmo. Não quero nada com o Dean." disse Bela, abanando a cabeça. "E agora, podem soltar-me?"

"Claro que não. Só sais daqui quando nos disseres onde está o Colt." disse Dean. "Podes começar a falar."

"Antes disso." interrompeu Sam. "Dean, temos de falar sobre a nossa relação. Isto assim não está a resultar."

"Sam, por favor, agora não é a altura para estar a falar disso."

"É a altura, sim senhor! Temos de esclarecer tudo."

"Pois, soltem-me e depois podem continuar a vossa conversa. Vá lá." pediu Bela, mas eles ignoraram-na.

"Pronto, o que queres que eu te diga, Sam? Que não vou olhar para outras pessoas?" perguntou Dean.

"Exactamente."

"Mas é só olhar. Olhar não faz mal nenhum. Eu não sou cego. Tenho de ver as pessoas. Se elas passam ao pé de mim, não posso evitar..."

Sam lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido.

"Hunf, mas é que o teu olhar é mais do que um simples olhar. Tu estás sempre a olhar para os peitos ou rabos." disse Sam. "Ainda há pouco estavas a olhar para o decote da Bela."

"Hum... bem, ok, eu de facto olhei para o decote dela... mas é que é um grande decote!"

Bela sorriu. Tinha vestida uma camisola bastante decotada.

"Cada um mostra o que tem. E o que é bonito é para se mostrar." disse ela.

Sam lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

"Daqui a pouco ponho-te uma mordaça na boca." ameaçou ele.

"E já agora dá-me uma pancada na cabeça, a ver se eu desmaio e não tenho de ver esta cena deprimente." respondeu Bela.

"Pronto Sam, eu prometo que vou tentar não olhar para mais ninguém." disse Dean. "Juro."

Sam aproximou-se e Dean agarrou-o. Começaram a beijar-se. Bela fechou os olhos.

"Alguém me dê uma faca para eu me matar." pediu ela. "Quando sair daqui vou ter de gastar imenso dinheiro no psicólogo para me livrar do trauma que vocês me estão a provocar."

Sam e Dean quebraram o beijo.

"Não sejas invejosa, Bela. Querias era ter alguém que te amasse e não tens ninguém." disse Sam.

"Eu quero é que vocês me soltem." disse Bela, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Lá chegaremos. Primeiro, queremos saber onde está o Colt."

"Não sei." respondeu ela, abrindo os olhos. "Juro que não sei."

"Resposta errada." disse Dean. "Tens de nos dizer a verdade. Onde está ele?"

"Já disse que não sei! Deixem-me ir embora! Estou farta de vocês e das vossas brigas amorosas. Daqui a pouco ainda vos tenho de ouvir a dizer um ao outro que se amam ou algo assim." disse ela, enjoada.

Sam aproximou-se.

"Pois é, agora lembrei-me. Dean, tu nunca me disseste que me amavas!"

"Sam, por favor..."

"Por favor nada. Quero que tu digas! Eu já disse que te amava, porque é que tu não dizes o mesmo? Não gostas de mim o suficiente?"

"Não é nada disso, Sammy." defendeu-se Dean. "Eu não sou muito bom a demonstrar os meus sentimentos por palavras."

Sam virou-se para Bela.

"Bela, não achas que eu tenho razão? Ele devia dizer que me ama se realmente sente isso, não é?"

"Oh meu Deus! Mas agora estão a pedir-me opinião? Eu quero lá saber! Por mim vocês estavam os dois mortos e enterrados. Quero lá saber se ele diz que te ama ou não!" gritou ela, furiosa.

"Que mau feitio. Só pedi uma opinião." disse Sam, aborrecido. "Nem para dares uma opinião serves."

Bela ficou vermelha de fúria.

"Argh, eu odeio-vos! Pronto, queres saber a minha opinião? Dean, diz ao Sam que o amas e depois soltem-me! Pronto, façam lá isso depressa que eu tenho mais que fazer."

Sam virou-se para Dean.

"Então, vais dizer ou não?"

"Está bem, eu digo. Amo-te Sam. Satisfeito?"

Sam sorriu.

"Sim. Muito."

"Ei! Não se vão beijar outra vez, pois não?" perguntou Bela, alarmada. "Eu estou aqui! Ao menos tenham respeito por mim!"

"Qual respeito? Tu só nos metes em confusões." disse Dean. "E vá, diz-nos onde é que está o Colt! Já!"

Sam aproximou-se de Dean e abraçou-o.

"Adoro quando ficas com esse ar de durão." disse ele ao ouvido de Dean.

Dean sorriu.

"Gostas, é?"

E no momento seguinte, estavam a beijar-se outra vez. Bela desejou morrer ali e agora. Que cena mais deprimente, pensava ela. Aquilo era um autêntico pesadelo tornado realidade. Além de estar presa, feita refém, ainda tinha de ver aqueles dois a beijarem-se e abraçarem-se.

"Hum, agora fiquei com vontade..." sussurrou Dean. "Queres ir dar um saltinho ao Impala?"

"Sim." respondeu Sam, sorrindo. "Adorava."

Eles afastaram-se e saíram do barracão.

"Ei! Voltem aqui!" gritou Bela, desesperada. "Eu não acredito que eles foram... fazer coisas para o carro e me deixaram aqui! Argh, eu não me devia ter levantado da cama hoje... ao menos espero que eles sejam rápidos e voltem depressa..."

Mas uma hora depois, ainda Bela esperava sozinha no barracão. Quando Sam e Dean regressaram, já Bela tinha adormecido.

"Olha, adormeceu." disse Sam, surpreso. "E agora?"

"Hum... proponho que voltemos para o Impala e aproveitemos mais um pouco." disse Dean, com um sorriso sedutor. "Quando ela acordar, interrogamo-la."

E assim foi. Só no dia seguinte é que Bela saiu do barracão, depois de ter confessado que tinha deixado o Colt num cofre de um banco e de ter dado a combinação do cofre aos irmãos Winchester. Dean e Sam partiram logo de seguida, com o Colt em punho, juntos e felizes. E Bela passou o ano seguinte a fazer visitas frequentes ao psicólogo.


End file.
